inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive6
Thanx! Thank you for helping me to create my Signature ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 11:01, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Signature I was thinking about redoing my signature (Instead of just having Angelo Cabrini). I worked with it, and was wondering what you thought about it (I kind of modeled the picture after your signature, I was working with Potassium's thing and I couldn't get it to work): Angelo Cabrini 21:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I kind of find Angelo's picture big (After looking at your Shindou picture). ANd you added the time/date manually, right? Thanks, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 21:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) How exactly do I save it in my preferences? I put the source code in to test it, and all that came up was the source code. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Episode 22 Yeah, I wanted to see it too... Amemiya will come to the team, Liu Bei will be introduced,... Well, We have to wait 1 whole week... Just wondering, are you gonna buy Strikers ? SnowyBoy₰ 12:12, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Yo Lord, Sorry maar ik wil mijn hisstasus van de chatters team alweer veranderen. (sorry) Kan je Fire Tornado veranderen in Vampire Lord ? Dankje en sorry dat ik het alweer verander. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 16:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) DONE Hey Lord, yay I did it my signature has changed So I even asked you first time "How to create a template" Can you help me with it Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 05:15, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Umm, for e.g. if I want a template for my talkpage how can I edit anyone else's template, say yours 'Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 05:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Exactly how? because the source code is used spacing so that it does not shows the visual thing How to edit it 'Fubuki風吹 'God Wind 05:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Can? Can me join Inazuma Chatters? Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok and I'm edit my signature pic.^^ Shirou Atsuya (talk) 10:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Help ~~Hi Lordranged7, How Are You? i have problem if u can check it, i add page but its deleted idk why. hope you fix it or delet it. and thank you.~~ XshuuX (talk) 16:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Keshins I was wondering if I should remove Keshins off of a character's page if they don't actually have the Keshin when you scout them (In other words, they only have it when you play against them). And another question, am I allowed to edit the welcome to the wiki thing (Replacing it with something else)? Thanks, 'Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) XshuuX (talk) 05:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC)thanks alot lordranged7XshuuX (talk) 05:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ' XshuuX (talk) 05:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi lordranged7,how r u? how can u make ur sign like this? many ppl do it, can u tell me how? and thx.'